A Hex Vampire inside Thorn
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is Scooby's adventure in Thorn's stomach watching the baby growing for 9 months.
1. Few days

**I wanted to do this for fun.**

It was a nice day with Scooby and the gang are now living with The Hex Girls.

Thorn was throwing up and Shaggy has no clue why.

"why is Thorn throwing up?, is she sick?. Or maybe something else" said Shaggy.

Scooby went in the bathroom to see if his daughter in law was ok as Thron came out of the bathroom.

"Scooby" said Thorn as she came out "Thorn, are you rokay?" asked Scooby "yeah. But I'm so happy about what happened a few days ago" said Thorn as she ran to tell her friends.

Few hours later

"wow, Sally. You're expciting a baby?" asked Dusk.

"nice" said Luna.

Scooby came to the living room seeing the gang with the hex girls.

"Scooby" said Daphne.

"what is going on?" asked Scooby.

"well, Scooby we want to tell you this. You're daughter in law Sally, is going to have a baby, and you will be a uncle again" said Fred.

"wow" said Scooby as he licked Shaggy's face "yes. I know Scoob, the baby will come in a few months" said Shaggy as he petted Scooby.

"Thorn?" asked Scooby.

"yes?" asked Thorn as she crouch down to Scooby.

"Can I see the baby growing?" asked Scooby.

"Scooby, you can't see the baby. It's in my tummy" said Thorn until Velma crouch beside Thorn.

"Sally, I think Scooby said that he wants to see the baby in your tummy" said Velma.

"I see" said Thorn.

At the van

"you see this thing?, well Scooby it will shrink you to very small and you will be inside Sally's tummy" said Fred.

"And these ear caters, will tell you what is happening. And you can tell us what is happening" said Daphne.

"ready Scooby?" asked Shaggy.

"read, Raggy" said Scooby as Fred shriked Scooby and he was gone.

"where is Scooby?, SCOOBY DOO!?. where are you?" asked Luna.

I'm in rere" said Scooby talking in the ear caters.

"Scooby, do you see my baby yet?" asked Thorn.

In Thorn's stomach

"res, I'm in your stomach Rhorn. And I see the baby, it's in a funny shape" said Scooby.

Dusk giggled "the baby, isn't fully formed yet Scooby. We have to wait 9 months" said Dusk.

"well. Babies when they are a few days in the mother, it's like a alien shape" said Luna.

"rikes" said Scooby as he saw the baby looked like an alien.

"Scooby, my baby is not going to hurt you" said Thorn.

"right hehehhehehe" giggled Scooby.

end of chapter 1


	2. Month 1

Month 1

Scooby was still inside Thorn.

"Scooby, can you breathe fine in there?" asked Shaggy.

"Raggy, Rater is helping. Me breathe" said Scooby.

"good" said Thorn "so, what is happening now?" asked Shaggy.

In Thorn's stomach

"The baby, is forming the legs and arms" said Scooby.

"that's good Scooby, so what else is happing. Or what could happen?" asked Thorn

"well, lungs and heart are forming" said Scooby.

"that's cool" said Thorn.

"what else Scoob?" asked Shaggy.

"in day 21, the heart started to beat" said Scooby, "and I ran hear it".

Thorn rested her hand on her stomach and felt the heart beat "I hear the heart beat, well done Scooby Doo. I can count on you" said Thorn.

"Raggy I also see, that the brain and spinal cord is forming" said Scooby.

"cool" said Shaggy.

"did Thorn takle the phil before she got pregnant?" asked Scooby.

"yes. I did, why? so I don't have a miscargie?" asked Thorn.

'yeah" said Scooby.

"so, what is Thorn's body at 1 month?" asked Shaggy.

"making Thorn have mood swings like maybe sad, upset, angry, or cranky. It helps the baby to grow" said Scooby.

"I got that" said Thorn.

"any more, info Scoob?' asked Shaggy.

"well, I just picked it up. Thorn's body may get bigger" said Scooby.

"ok" said Thorn.

"Thorn may feel sick to her stomach, this is morning sickness. Like she had in the last few days" said Scooby.

"got that" said Thorn

"Thorn may hate some food that she liked, she may liked the foods that she hated" said Scooby.

"ok, we hear you" said Shaggy.

"Thorn may feel tired. Thorn should rest when she can" said Scooby.

Thorn got sleeping "I'm tired, but thanks for that" said Thorn as she went to go lie down.

end of chapter 2


	3. Month 2

Month 2

Scooby was still inside Thorn's stomach as the baby in Thorn is growing.

"ok Scooby. What is happening now?" asked Thorn.

In Thorn's stomach

"the body parts of the baby, I see them. They are forming" said Scooby.

"got that" said Thorn.

"what else is happening?" asked Dusk.

"I see, a cord" said Scooby.

"what?" asked Luna.

"I see, a cord that lights the stomach" said Scooby.

"Scooby, that cord does not bring you light. It's called the umbilical cord it bring food and stuff to my baby" said Thorn.

"I see, my bad" said Scooby.

"Scooby, the cord passes food to the baby" said Dusk.

"what else is happening. What info are you picking up?" asked Thorn.

"well Thorn, you should never. Take drugs while pregnant it can hurt the baby" said Scooby.

"so Thorn. Do not smoke, drink, or take any other drugs while pregnant" said Luna.

"got that Luna. Scooby what is going on now?" asked Thorn

"I see the ears, fingers, ankles, wrists, and toes are formed. Is this cool me in your belly" said Scooby.

"yeah Scooby, I can hear you even in my stomach. I can still hear you talking" said Thorn.

"but the eyelids, are grown but they are still shut" said Scooby.

"ok, I got that" said Thorn.

"so, Scooby what happens to Thorn's body at 2 months?" asked Dusk.

"well, her body is getting bigger. And they still maybe sore" said Scooby.

"they are now" said Thorn.

"what else?" asked Luna.

"Sally may have to go to the bathroom more, because the baby is growing. And pressing on Sally" said Scooby.

"I see" said Thorn.

"Thorn, may still have morning sickness" said Scooby.

"I still have that" said Thorn.

"Thorn needs to rest more" said Scooby.

"got it" said Thorn.

"I see, well I see that. Thorn's body is making more blood" said Scooby.

"we got it" said Luna.

end of chapter 3


	4. Month 3

Month 3

Scooby was still inside Thorn's belly with the new baby growing.

"ok Scooby. what is happening?" asked Thorn as Daphne sat down on the couch with Thorn.

In Thorn's stomach

"well, nails are growing" said Scooby.

"aswome" said Daphne.

"baby's mouth, it has baby teeth buds growing" said Scooby.

"yes, I got that" said Thorn.

"you can hear the baby's heart beat, for the first time" said Scooby.

Until Scooby can hear the heart beat of the baby.

"Raphne, I hear the reart beat" said Scooby.

"I can hear it" said Thorn sa she and Daphne heard the baby's heart beat too.

"we hear it" said Daphne.

"so, what is my body at 3 months. Scooby?" asked Thorn.

"well, you still feel tired. And have morning sickness.

"we got that" said Daphne.

"well, I also picked up more info is. Thorn may have head ache or dizzy" said Scooby.

"yeah, it is not happening yet" said Thorn.

"Thorn's dress, may feel tight" said Scooby.

"my dress?, you mean my black and red dress?" asked Thorn as her dress got tighter.

"ouch. Daphne my dress feels tight" said Thorn as she went to change.

Few minutes later

Thorn then came back out wearing her purple and red dress it did not feel so tight.

"I'm stuck wearing this" said Thorn.

"it is only for now. Just until the pregnancy is over" said Daphne.

end of chapter 4


	5. Month 4

Scooby was inside Thorn's belly still with the new baby growing.

"ok Scooby, what is happening now?" asked Thorn.

"Hush little Vampire, don't say a word. Scooby's gonna drink the blood of the bird" singed Scooby.

"Shaggy, Scooby is singing" said Thorn as Shaggy heard the singing.

"cut it out Scoob, tell my wife what is happening in her pregnant body" said Shaggy.

In Thorn's stomach

"well, the baby moves and kicks. The skin is pink and see through" said Scooby.

"wow, nice job on the info" said Thorn.

Until the baby kicked for the first time and almost hit Scooby.

"Raggy, Baby just kick" said Scooby.

"wow, we must feel it" said Thorn as she and Shaggy felt the baby kicking.

"Raggy, I see you and your wife's hands" said Scooby as he felt warm in Thorn's belly.

"yes. That is because our baby is kicking" said Shaggy.

"what else, is happening?" asked Shaggy.

"well, the stomach can pass food for the baby. But Thorn should never take drugs or drink engery drinks" said Scooby.

"I'll never do that, I never take drugs in my life" said Thorn.

"good" said Scooby.

"so Scooby doo, what could happen with Thorn's body at 4 months?" asked Shaggy.

"well. Morning sickness goes away and Thorn may be more hungry, Thorn should never eat spicy food" said Scooby.

"got that" said Thorn as she ate a pizza slice witch is cooled down.

"the baby may move for the first time, like it did" said Scooby.

"you said that" said Shaggy.

"wear bigger bras, and lose dresses" said Scooby.

"I'm wearing a bigger bra, and I'm wearing my black and red dress. But my dad got it bigger now this one is only, when I'm pregnant" said Thorn.

"nice" said Shaggy, Thorn then laughed.

"Thorn may be gaining wight, and her pregnant stomach begins to show" said Scooby.

"my stomach is getting fat" said Thorn.

"Thorn, you're not fat. You're pouffy" said Scooby.

"yeah right" said Thorn.

end of chapter 5


	6. Month 5

Month 5

Scooby is still in Thorn's belly with the baby growing.

"ok, Scooby. What is happening?" asked Thorn as Velma and Daphne sat beside Thorn.

In Thorn's stomach

"well, the baby does more moving, sleeps and wakes up" said Scooby.

"nice, we got that" said Velma.

"what else?" asked Daphne.

"well. Thorn's baby grows allot this month" said Scooby.

"it is now, it's a vampire baby" said Thorn.

"so Scooby, what is Thorn's body at 5 months?" asked Daphne.

"well, Thorn can feel the baby inside her. Just saying if the baby doesn't move tell the doctor" said Scooby.

"ok, it's was moving. This morning, got that" said Thorn.

"Thorn's heart beats faster" said Scooby.

"I hear it, it is beating fast" said Velma.

"like if Thorn, was runing so fast. Like a real vampire" said Daphne.

"Thorn may need 8 more hours of sleep" said Scooby.

"got that" said Thorn.

"I know Thorn is not taking drugs, if women are pregnant they may quit on their own. Or need help quitting drugs" said Scooby.

"got that, I'm not trying any" said Thorn.

"good, for you Sally" said Daphne.

end of chapter 6


	7. Month 6

Month 6

Thorn's baby is still growing with Scooby doo in their.

"so, what is happening?" asked Fred as Thorn was having lunch with him and Shaggy and Daphne.

In Thorn's belly

"well, the baby can kcik strongly. The skin is now red" said Scooby as the baby kicked.

"the baby's kicking" said Thorn, "Shaggy, Fred, Daphne feel this" said Thorn as her friends felt the baby kicking very strong.

"The eyes are almost formed, soon they will open and close" said Scooby.

"got that" said Thorn as she began to eat.

Few hours later at home

Thorn was liying down on her bed with Fred, and Shaggy with her.

"ok Scooby, what culd happen at 6 months?" asked Fred.

"well, Thorn's belly may itch" said Scooby.

"got that, and I can feel alittle bit of itching" said Thorn.

"Thorn's back may be feel sore, so Thorn do not lift bigger things" said Scooby.

"got that" said Thorn.

"Thorn may feel pain at her sides of her belly as she gets bigger" said Scooby.

"got that" said Thorn.

end of chapter 7


	8. Month 7

Month 7

The baby is still in Thorn's belly and her back is sore.

"ok Scooby, what is going on now?" asked Thorn.

In Thorn's stomach

"well, Thorn as you ask that I'll tell you. The baby can open and close the eyes" said Scooby.

"cool" said Luna.

"what else do you know?" asked Dusk.

"the baby kicks and streaches" said Scooby.

"got that" said Thorn.

"so, what is Thorn's body at 7 months?" asked Luna.

"well, Thorn's ankles and feet may sweat" said Scooby.

"I'm putting my feet up now" said Thorn.

"what else?" asked Dusk.

"well, Thorn's body starts to get bigger" said Scooby.

"got it" said Thorn.

"Thorn may have bracks and hits contractions, it is just getting ready for the real pain when it starts" said Scooby.

"I'm feeling them right now" said Thorn.

end of chapter 8


	9. Month 8

Month 8

Thorn's due date was coming very soon now as the baby still grow.

"ok Scooby, my back is sore. So what is happening?" asked Thorn as she sat in front of the Tv with Shaggy.

In Thorn's stomach

"well, as I see here the baby is getting bigger" said Scooby.

"I know it is" said Thorn.

"got it" said Shaggy.

"so, isn't Thorn having stress once in a whlie?" asked Scooby.

"yeah" said Shaggy.

"why that helps the baby grow" said Thorn.

"so, what is Thorn's body at 8 months?" asked Shaggy.

"well, Thorn may feel stronger flase alarm contractions" said Scooby.

"got that, they are happening now" said Thorn.

"Labor may begin, by it's self or need a c-section" said Scooby.

"got that" said Thorn.

"what else Scooby?" asked Shaggy.

"Thorn's breat may leak from her. This happens before milk comes in" said Scooby.

"I feel them right now" said Thorn.

"and one more thing" said Scooby.

"what is it, that I need to know?" asked Thorn.

"your bellybutton may stick out" said Scooby.

"I see it, and it is allready" said Thorn.

"Scooby, I may have a hard time breathing as my baby pushes on my lungs" said Thorn.

"but, my wife is breathing fine now" said Shaggy.

end of chapter 9


	10. Month 9

Month 9

The baby inside Thorn was growing so big that Scooby is runing out of room.

"hey Scooby, what is going on. My due date is coming very soon" said Thorn.

In Thorn's stomach

"well, the baby is head down now. So labor could happen sooner or later" said Scooby.

"got that" said Thorn as Luna sat on the bed with Thorn.

"The lungs, they are going to work on their own soon" said Scooby.

"wow, that's cool" said Thorn.

"what else?" asked Luna.

"well, the breathing should be easy, when the baby's head is down" said Scooby.

"I feel the head is down" said Thorn.

"Thorn may need to go to the bathroom more, because of the baby pressing on Thorn" said Scooby.

"Scooby, you are so smart" said Luna.

"Thorn may feel un comfy, because of the baby's wieght" said Scooby.

"got those two" said Thorn.

end of chapter 10


	11. Labor begins

Thorn's baby was due any time now as she was getting bigger.

"We are at the show, of toy story 3" said Shaggy.

"this is so fun" said Dusk.

"yeah," said Thorn.

After the show

"wow, Sally I had to say. But that show was great" said Fred.

"it was so funny, when Jessie was slipping and crash off the stage" said Daphne.

"yeah, I was laughing" said Velma.

"like that, was a great time" said Shaggy.

"I love it" said Dusk.

"me too, I think we all did" said Luna.

"oh my" said Thorn.

"oh my god Thorn, you are being a punk. Wanted to go home and sleep and rest her back" said Shaggy.

"it's time" said Thorn.

"for what?" asked Dusk.

"time for what?, lunch time?" asked Luna.

Then the gang starts laughing.

"Thorn, you always made me laugh" said Shaggy.

"Raggy" said Scooby "what is it Scooby?" asked Shaggy.

"it's rime" said Scooby.

"like for what?" asked Dusk.

"guys, Scooby is saying that, it's time. My baby is coming" said Thorn.

"oh my god, Thorn breathe. We'll get the van" said Shaggy as he carried Thorn to the van.

Fred was driving "guy, keep Sally calm. I'll get to the the cassle" said Fred as he speed off.

end of chapter 11


	12. Bella's birth

By the time the gang reach's to the hospital the gang were with Thorn while she's giving birth to her first baby.

"ok Scooby, we are at the deilvery room. Is everything ok?" asked Luna.

"yes, but their is no water" said Scooby.

"Scooby, that's beacuse my water broke" said Thorn.

Few hours later

"hang on Scoob, you're be out soon" said Shaggy.

"Raggy, we're getting rout of here" said Scooby.

Thorn was pushing hard as she could.

"come on Thorn. You can do it" said Luna.

"push" said Dusk.

"girls, don't rush Thorn. Pushing is hard work." said Fred.

"like yeah, stop rushing her, I know you girls are trying to help but let Thorn do it what her body tells her." said Velma.

"sorry, just relax Thorn." said Dusk.

"come on Scoob, are you still in there?" asked Shaggy.

"reah," said Scooby.

"I see the head." said Daphne "and I see Scooby is out first. He is in my hands"

"you're almost there. Push" said Luna as the baby was born.

"oh my god," said Daphne.

"what?" asked Shaggy as Daphne was holding a baby.

"it's a little girl" said Daphne as she handed the baby girl to Thorn.

"oh my god, she is so cute." said Thorn "ok Scooby doo, ready to get big again?" asked Fred.

"reah" said Scooby as Fred got Scooby big again.

"Scooby, what do you think of my little girl Bella?" asked Thorn as Scooby saw the baby up close.

Scooby loved the baby so he licked it and said "Scooby Doobby Doo!"

the end


End file.
